Fairytale Gone Bad
by BoredorBoard
Summary: AU. Light and L are princes. There have been mysterious killings, and Prince Lawliet forms an alligance with King Soichiro Yagami to catch the person behind it. There will be YAOI!  Rating my change in later chapters.
1. Alliance

Fairytale Gone Bad

Ch 1 Alliance

AU. Light and L are princes. There have been mysterious killings, and Prince Lawliet forms an alligance with King Soichiro Yagami to catch the person behind it. There will be YAOI!

* * *

In the land of Mu their are two kingdoms that reign over all others, always managing to maintain peace within their lands; Whammy castle and Yagami castle. The Whammy kingdom is a place wrapped in many secrets, the biggest mystery of them all is prince Lawliet. Not a soul had seen him and still lives except those that dwell within the castle. The king, Quallish Whammy has been known for his kindness and willingness to take in orphans. Yagami castle on the other hand is almost compleatly opposite, they are known for their excillant military. King Soichiro, Queen Sachiko, Princess Sayu, and Prince Light are all well liked amongst their people, expecially the charming prince Light. He has caught the eye of many ladies of the court as well as the highly coveted Princess Amane Misa. 

Lately there has been a series of raids in the villages of several kingdoms. King Yagami has been doing his best to put a stop to these vicious raids. He has also joined forces with King Whammy's son Prince Lawliet. Lawliet has been able to give the King some very valubal information that has been slowly bringing them closer to the culprate.

--

King Yagami was waiting in the throne room of the palace awaiting the newest message from Prince Lawliet. It had been three days since he had sent his last message to the brilliant prince. Not too after the king started pacing one of his kights, Mogi, had entered the room. He then nelt in front of the king. "My lord, a messanger from Prince Lawliet has arrived."

"Send him in." King Yagami said. Mogi got up and left the room. Soon after a red headed boy that looked only a couple years younger than Prince Light was led into the room. "What message dose your prince have for me?"

The red head bowed and pulled a scroll from his tunic. "Prince Lawliet said to make sure that no one but yourself reads this. I myself do not know the contence of this scroll." The boy said holding the scroll out to King Yagami.

King Yagami began to read the message, it went as followed:

_King Soichiro Yagami,_

_It has come to my knowlage that sending messages by our usual way is no longer safe. Our messages have been intercepted. From now on we will use messangers that are loyal only to us. By the way, how is my Matt doing? I'm sure the journy has tired himso I ask that you accomadate him for at least one night._

_Now back to teh topic at hand. I have been able to figure out a pattern to these raids. While several people were injuered the only death's were done those who are known to be theives, murderers and other various sorts of wrong doers. Also not a trace has been left behind of our villian. I do however believe that the pesants are calling their savior is dwelling somewhere within your kingdom._

_I have a proposition for you. For us to properly join forces I propose that I journey to your kingdom. If you would be hospitable enought to allow me to live and operate inside of your castle I would greatly appriciate it. Together I believe we can rid our kingdoms of this self proclaimed savior. If you agree to my proposal, then please send one of your messangers. If you decline, then please send Matt back._

_My most humble and generous gratitude, _

_Prince Lawliet Whammy_

Below the Prince's name was his royal seal, indicating that the other was not a forgery. King Yagami pondered the message for a while, then glanced over at the boy. The red head fidgeted half out of boredomand half out of nervousness.

"Matsuda." The King called to one of his knights. Matsuda came quickly to the king's side, stumbling as he neared. However, once he was in front of his king, he stood in perfect attention. "Matsuda, I want you to esquort this boy to an empty room in the south tower." Matsuda bowed, then led the boy out of the room. "Mogi, tell Aizawa to ready his horse. I need him to deliver a message to Whammy castle."

"I will do it at once my lord." Mogi said. The man bowed then left the room in search of Aizawa.

The king sighed them went to his privit quarters. He then sat down at his dest and began to wright out his message of agreement to Prince Lawliet.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, call it an intro if you will. L is going by his last name Lawliet, because... well it just sonds better for my fic, I am well aware that it is not his first name. 

The type of castles they live in are European, I didn't think of making Japanese castles untill playing Samurai Wariors with one of my friends the other night. Anyway, they WILL be stone European castles (mostly for something I have planned for a later chapter). There will not be a Death Note, but something similar, since this is set in midevil times.

Oh, and if anyone is willing to beta for me I'd appriciate it :)


	2. Master and Servant

Fairytale gone bad

Ch 2: Master and Servant

warning, ther is yaoi in this chapter, nothing hardcore, just the light stuff, however if you do not like yaoi this is your last chance to turn back. other than that, enjoy :)

* * *

It was late into the night and Aizawa left for the Whammy kingdom hours before. It should take around seven days for him to return with the allied prince. King Soichiro decided on letting the boy, Matt, stay at the castle and let prince Lawliet decide on what to do with him when he arrives. Matsuda gave Matt a brief tour of all of the places he was aloud to go in the castle, then led the boy to his sleeping quarters in the south wing.

Unable to sleep, Matt began exploring the castle in search for the castle bath that Matsuda had shown him earlier that day. Unfortunately he had taken a wrong turn somewhere and was now lost. He wandered down a silent corridor hoping to find his way back to the south wing. He took a turn and slowly began to creep past a door that was cracked open and had light spilling out from it into the vast corridor. Matt paused when he heard voices speaking.

"My lord, how can you be so calm?" Asked the first voice.

"Have faith Teru." The second voice said in an amused fashion.

"But my lord, he could…" The first voice, now known to be Teru, began to argue.

"Be silent Teru!" The 'lord' snapped. There was a brief pause then the door swung open the rest of the way. Startled, Matt stumbled back and fell to the floor. "We seem to have a guest."

Teru followed his lord to the door. "Who is it my lord?"

Cool amber eyes stared down into frightened emerald eyes. "He's a guest of my father's, from the Whammy kingdom."

"Y-you're the prince?" Matt stuttered. He then bowed so that his head was touching the floor.

The prince smiled in an unnoticeably arrogant way. The arrogant smile then twisted into something more sympathetic, it was for show of course. He knelt down to Matt's level and lifted the boy's head so that he was looking up at him. "Please don't be so formal. Since you are my father's guest, you are also my guest. Please call me Light."

Matt's cheeks were now tinted pink and he forced his eyes away from Light's. It was then that Matt noticed other things about the prince, like the fact that the prince looked no more than a couple years older than himself. Or the way his light auburn hair gently caressed his face. There was also the fact that the prince was wearing nothing but a loose fitting black robe with a silver dragon embroidered on it, the robe was held together by nothing but a white sash around his waist. The neckline of the robe was on the verge of falling down the price's arm, thus exposing a great deal more of the prince's body, which it seemed that the prince took excellent care of. With that thought Matt's blush turned several shades darker.

Light watched Matt as the red head took in his appearance, his face slowly becoming redder. Light found this amusing. To taunt the younger teen Light shifted his position, making the robe cascade down his arm and exposing his body even more than before. Matt's face quickly turned crimson after that. He forced himself to turn his head and kept his eyes from making contact with the prince's body again.

A smirk played across Teru's lips, unnoticed by both men. The young boy's bashfulness was amusing and at the same time… cute. "My lord, have you no shame?" Teru said kneeling down by Light and pulling up his robe.

Light chuckled softly. "My apologies Teru, it slipped." Matt dared to look back at the now covered prince. "Why, may I ask, were you in this part of the castle? Your quarters are in the south wing. You are in the east wing."

"S-sorry your highness, I was looking for the castle bath and – and I got lost."

Light smiled. "I'll tell you what, Teru and I were just about to go take a bath ourselves, after we were done talking. You could come with us if you would like, it's in my privet bath in the north wing. I don't usually like to share but I make an exception for Teru, so I will do the same for you."

"I would be honored your highness." Mat said.

Light's eye twitched slightly. "Light." He growled, and then his expression softened. "Please call me Light. I hate that honorific. Only Teru uses honorifics and he only calls me lord. I can only stand him saying it because I've known him since I was a child. I want people to feel comfortable around me. Like we are equals." That was only a small part of the truth. He allowed the honorific 'lord' because it was the closest to being called god that he would get without arousing suspicion. "If you do feel uncomfortable with calling me Light then do the same as Teru." He added in an offhanded manner.

"Y-yes your- Light." Matt said quickly correcting himself.

Light stood. "Let's go Teru." Light started to walk off.

Teru took a step, paused, and then looked back at Matt. "Are you coming?"

"Yes sir. Er… I mean Teru." Matt said a little unsure of himself.

Teru smiled. "Follow me." Matt scrambled up and followed the older man.

Once they got the prince's privet bath (which was basically an indoor hot spring) Light urged Matt in first. "I need to ask Teru something, there's no need to wait for us."

The two men waited for Matt to get into the bath before slipping into their conversation. "What is it you wanted my lord?"

"I saw the way you were staring at that boy Teru. You like him don't you?"

"Well I- you don't mind do you?" Teru asked in a quiet tone.

"As long as you continue to serve me and your desires don't get in the way of my goals, you can have him." Light chuckled. "It actually works out in my favor. If you are able to seduce him, it may work as some leverage if prince Lawliet should get suspicious."

"You're not scared at all are you my lord?" Teru asked.

"As long as I have your eyes, I have no reason to be afraid." Light said while tracing his fingers over the side of his bodyguards face.

Teru took the gentle hand into his own and placed a small kiss on the knuckle. "Shall we my lord?" Teru said gesturing to the large stone bath where Matt was waiting.

With a swift tug on the white sash around his waist, Light's robes fell loose. Teru took the robes from his prince and set them aside. He then began to disrobe himself. Once they were both undressed they got into the bath.

Teru glided towards Matt who had been lathering himself with soap until the bar slipped from his hands and to the stone floor of the bath. "Allow me." Teru said to the red head. He then dipped below the surface, grabbed the bar of soap, and slowly came up. Matt's face began to redden when he saw how close Teru's face was to his own. Teru smiled warmly. "Would you like me to wash your back for you?" He said in a slightly seductive tone.

"Well- I… uh…" Matt stammered.

"Let him." Light said from Matt's side. "You won't regret it. His hands are gentle and work wonders on tense muscles. Since you've had such a long journey, let him work out your kinks."

"Well I guess. Sure." Mat said shyly.

Teru shifted around until he was behind Matt. He lathered his hands in the soap then rubbed them up and down in a rhythmic pattern on Matt's backside, massaging Matt's tense, sore muscles.

"What is your prince like?" Light asked the boy. Matt eyes him suspiciously. "I don't want to offend him when he gets here." Light explained.

"Well it's hard to explain, he's a very –uhg- secretive person." Matt said letting out a satisfied grunt. Teru's hands worked like magic on his sore muscles. "He dose have a fondness f-for sweet things though."

"Really? What sort of sweet things?" Light asked mildly interested.

"Really sweet tea. Cake. Strawberries –he loves strawberries-. He can do some pretty talented things with his tongue, like when he eats cherries he ties the stems into knots using only his tongue."

"That sounds interesting." Light said with a smirk. Behind Matt Teru grinned at his prince. He knew exotically what Light was thinking.

Teru slowly began to work his hands around Matt's front. Matt tensed as he felt Teru's naked body against his, then he let himself relax into Teru's gentle touch. Teru placed a chaste kiss on Matt's exposed neck, startling the red head. "T-Teru, what are you doing?"

Teru's hands stopped their movements. "Forgive me. I became entranced with you and temporarily forgot myself. If you wish for me to stop, then I will." He said in a down cast tone. He dropped his hands from Matt and took a step back.

Light watched intently as Teru manipulated matt's body and snuck the kiss. He continued to watch as Teru backed off and Matt's mind began to reel. It fascinated him that his bodyguard could be so manipulative.

Matt turned to face Teru. The older man was staring down at his hands. Matt put a hand on Teru's arm, causing Teru to look at him. Matt looked up into Teru's eyes in a nervous manner. "I uh, I don't mind." A blush spread over Matt's face. "I kind of liked it." The two of them stared at each other for a while, taking the other in, deciding on what to do next. After a while, Teru leaned in and took Matt's lips with his own, soon after feeling matt press into the kiss.

Light smirked as their kiss deepened. Without their noticing he slipped out form the large stone bath and placed his robe over him, the silk fabric clung to his body outlining every curve of his perfect body. He then left the room for his own, not wanting to see what Teru's advances would escalate into, Light was no voyeur.

* * *

A/N: Just so you know, everything that light says and dose is for his own amusement and will be used to benifit him in the future. so yes, he will be the same manipulative bastard that we all love :)

Oh, and so you know, the Teru-Matt pairing isn't as random as it seems. It's one of my friend's favorite pairings because of her sims XD and yes in case you were wondering, there was a little implied Light-Teru. Light likes to flaunt his body to get what he wants, its VERY amusing to him how easily he can manipulate people that way. Next chapter will have prince Lawliet, and Light will subtaly try to see if his manipulation skills will work on the detective.

if any one is curiouse about their age, it goes as followed: Light- 18, Teru- 22, Matt- 16, L- 25, Misa- 18 (yes she will be in it... eventually). (this is how old they would actually be if Light is 18) L is 7 years older than Light, and Teru is 7 years older than Matt. It worked out perfectly, now noone can argue with me about their age differances :)

Oh, and a little fun info... if anyone plans on going to Ohayocon'08 in January I will be there, and if i can get the costume, i will be Prince L XD


End file.
